


Slow Waltz

by ArgentGale



Series: Alien Relations 101 [9]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Thrawn still figuringn out silly humans and their ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Prompt fill for Anon"I think we need to talk"Reader takes pity on Thrawn at an Imperial Ball and invites him to dance.  It leads to a bit more than expected.





	Slow Waltz

Cursing under your breath, you punched in your access code for the second time.  It had been a long, very tiring shift and all you wanted was to take off your uniform and collapse into bed. There was a chirp and then the door to your quarters slid open.

_Finally. Rest._

“I think we need to talk.”

The voice was cool and calm but hinted that there would be no argument. There was going to be a discussion. Right now.

You don’t turn around. No need to. You know that voice. You are surprised it has taken this long for Thrawn to approach you, demanding answers.

“Look at me.”

You swallow hard, throat clicking, as you turn about to face the Grand Admiral.  You refuse to meet his gaze, instead scanning the corridor.  Aside from a mouse droid scooting by, chirping merrily to itself, you are alone. No prying eyes. No witnesses.

Just as he planned it of course. You are certain he waited for the perfect time to pounce.

Finally you meet his gaze.  He looms over you, close but respecting your personal space.  His lips are set in a tight line but his eyes are soft with concern.  Or was it worry? 

“Are you…angry with me?  Did I do something to displease you?”

The words hang there for a bit. You angry?  With him?

It takes a total of three attempts for you to find your voice.  It is soft and trembling and you inwardly curse at how weak it sounds.

“N…No, sir.” You cast your eyes downward cheeks burning.  “Please…come in.” You gesture to the open door.  The corridor was empty for now, but all it would take was one officer to catch them and how the tongues would wag.

Thrawn nodded and stepped inside.

As the door slides shut, granting you privacy you turn to face him.  How could he possibly think you are cross with him?  It was YOUR foolishness that lead to an awkward…what was it now…two weeks since the ball?

Two weeks.  

_You had watched as Thrawn stood by and watched the throng dance.  Couples locked in each other’s arms twirling and smiling as the music had swelled and flowed through the room.  It was hard to not get caught up in it.  Unfortunately you were missing it as your date had ditched you for a covert game of sabacc in a back room.  Thrawn had arrived alone (which was no surprise) but his face held such yearning as he watched the whirl of couples you couldn’t help but feel a pang of pity.  How lonely it must be, to be the only one of your kind._

_Fueled by a bit too much wine (and perhaps a bit of spite for being ditched for a silly game) you boldly approached the handsome alien, casting aside fear as you held out your hand and invited him to take a turn on the floor._

_You thought he would politely decline but to your surprise he tipped his head in a modified bow and murmured he would love to._

_Did Chiss dance?  Did they have formal occasions?  They certainly must for Thrawn was an expert, leading and guiding until the two of you were practically gliding across that floor.  You heard murmurs of appreciation as the two of your twirled with grace and skill._

_Did he excel at everything he did?_

_And as his tapered fingers twined with yours and his arm pulled you close about your waist, you realized that this good deed had turned into something much, much more._

_When the song ended and another began you full expected him to release you but he did not. No, he only pulled you closer murmuring into your ear how humans never ceased to amaze him with their rituals and ways._

_The gown you chose had been a rather daring number, your back scandalously bare, and at one point when his fingers glanced over your bare flesh your knees almost gave way._

_Surely he wouldn’t be interested…inTHAT…most definitely not._

_As the evening wore on he refused to surrender you, keeping your hand clasped in his when he flagged down a service droid for refreshment, and then pulling you close to dance once more._

_The night wore on and the lights were dimmed further and couples paired off to further explore one another in darkened alcoves and at abandoned tables._

_Surely now he would set you free.  You had shown him a lovely time._

_“I really should be going,” you managed to stammer._

_At that he caught you up tight and brushed your lips with his.  You melted into him with a soft sigh.  His hand pressed tight your back, the warmth of it seeping into you, filling you. Catching his face in your hands you had shamelessly kissed him back. Hard.  Hungry._

_And then you caught yourself. What you were doing. The foolishness of it all._

_“I can’t. I am sorry.”_

_And you took off running like a frightened child._

From that night onward you had avoided him at all costs, going as far as requesting the latest shift possible to be certain your contact would be limited.

You had hoped he would give up.

But that would have been too simple.

“Then may I ask why you have been making every effort to avoid me?  Going as far as to volunteer to take the latest shift.  Ignoring my numerous messages?  Surely I must be a fault and have committed a grievous breech of protocol in courting you.”

_Courting you? Oh stars no._

Thrawn’s brows knit with concern, he nods and forges on.

“Forgive me for any unintentional transgressions.  Please understand I am still learning the ways of humans.  I apologize but I still find that sometimes I misinterpret your cues and mannerisms.  I thought that your flushed face and accelerated heart rate was a signal to proceed with-- how does your kind put it-- romantic intentions.”

You sit there in thunderstruck silence. Again you feel a flush creeping up your neck and cheeks.

Thrawn nods, “See again I see you are flushed. Is this…a bad thing?  Does this mean you wish for my attention to cease?”

What did you want?  Seeing him here brings the memories of that night rushing back.

“Sir, to explain to you the nuances of human…courtship…would take me all night to explain.”

You curse your choice of words as soon as they leave your mouth.

Thrawn smiles and gathers your hands in his.

His voice is a low purr as he pulls you towards him.

“I have little need for sleep.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
